


Schöner, fremder Mann

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drama, M/M, Prompt Fic, StoryString
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Szene im Leben des Andrew W.<br/>Tucker feiert Geburtstag mit Saus und Braus und vielen Leuten und wie so oft ist Andrew nur "der Kleine" und ohne seinen Bruder nichts Wert. Seinen Frust ertrinkt er diesmal in Alkohol ... und dann begiebt es sich, dass da doch jemand ist, der ihn ganz ohne seinen Bruder wahrnimmt ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schöner, fremder Mann

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just a Little Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/324991) by [Amancham-EN (Amancham)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-EN). 



> Geschrieben für den Storystring auf BFF. Ein bisschen inspiriert von einem Drabble aus dem Battle. Die Vorgaben waren: 
> 
> Der Charakter, der übernommen werden muss ist Andrew, d.h. das Pairing der Story muss Andrew/XY sein.
> 
> Ich will,  
> dass die Sonne scheint  
> dass dennoch jemand friert  
> dass es einen kleinen Streit gibt  
> dass Vampire eine Rolle spielen  
> dass die Handlung zeitlich in Staffel 1-7 spielt
> 
> Ich will nicht,  
> dass Angel vorkommt

Scheißtag. Einfach nur ein Scheißtag. Andrew hasste diesen Tag. Total.

„Oi, Tucker! Der Kleine betrinkt sich!“

Lachen begleitete den Ausruf und noch ehe Andrew genau verstand, was passierte, war der Drink aus seiner Hand verschwunden. Gerade als er trinken wollte. Seine Finger stießen an seine Lippen und erneut klang Gelächter an sein Ohr.

„Hey!“, erboste er sich und versuchte, den Bösewicht zu fokussieren. Ohne Erfolg, wie er sich eingestehen musste. Irgendwie sah es aus, als hätte der Kerl zwei Gesichter, aber vielleicht war das gar nicht falsch. Immerhin …

„Lass ihn doch. Er soll auch mal bisschen Spaß haben." _  
_

  
_Danke, Tucker!,_ dachte Andrew sarkastisch und stemmte sich hoch, um sich eben einen neuen Drink zu holen. Er stolperte etwas und wollte sich an dem Kerl abfangen, der ihm gerade das Getränk gemopst hatte, doch der wich aus und Andrew strauchelte noch mehr. Er stieß sich das Schienbein am Tisch, aber dann stand er endlich wieder sicher. Mehr oder weniger. Nach einem kurzen Moment, in dem er eigentlich darauf gehofft hatte, dass die Welt aufhören würde, sich zu drehen, setzte sich Andrew in Bewegung. Die Gespräche um sich herum blendete er aus und konzentrierte sich nur auf sein Ziel: Die Bar.

Das Haus war voller Leute. Junge Männer und Frauen. Tucker feierte seinen Geburtstag immer mit lautem Krachen. Normalerweise mochte Andrew seinen Bruder, aber er hasste dessen Freunde. Und heute überwog Letzteres und er wünschte sich fast, Tucker hätte seinen verdammten Geburtstag in einer anständigen Bar gefeiert, anstatt zu Hause.

An der behelfsmäßigen Bar angekommen – eigentlich eine Theke, die jetzt mit Flaschen vollgestellt war – musste Andrew sich erst einmal festhalten. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass sich die Welt immer schneller drehte, aber er hatte keine Wahl. Er konnte nicht ins Bett gehen – nicht, solange das Haus noch voller Leute war, voller Lärm und der Gefahr, dass irgendein Sturzbesoffener in sein Zimmer taumelte und ihn vollkotzte, während er schon schlief. Außerdem war er noch gar nicht müde.

Eine Stimme durchbrach seine Gedanken, doch es dauerte einen Moment, bis Andrew sich der Tatsache bewusst wurde, dass die Stimme mit ihm redete.

„Hey!“ Andrew hob den Kopf und zwang sich zu einem Grinsen. Viel zu viele Leute. Das verunsicherte ihn. Vor allem, weil keiner von den Menschen hier überhaupt seinen Namen kannte. Er war nur Tuckers kleiner Bruder, der kleine Wells, das Baby. Und er hasste es.

„Nocha’nennn“, murmelte Andrew. Erst als die Worte seinen Mund verlassen und den Bogen zu seinen Ohren geschlagen hatten, wurde ihm klar, dass er ziemlich nuschelte.

„Du hast dir doch grade einen geholt. Bist du sicher, dass das so eine gute Idee ist?“, erkundigte sich der junge Mann mit überraschend gut gespielter Besorgnis. Na bestens. Vermutlich würde er für einen weiteren Drink eine Prügelei anfangen müssen – was er sich sicherlich nie getraut hätte.

„Noch. Einen.“ Andrew artikulierte die Worte besonders deutlich, um dem Kerl zu verstehen zu geben, dass er wohl schwerhörig war, weil er es beim ersten Mal nicht gehört hatte.

„Schön. Du musst selbst wissen, wie viel du trinken kannst.“ Damit schob ihm der Kerl an der Bar einen weiteren Drink zu, und Andrew nahm das Glas, trank einen kräftigen Schluck und wandte sich dann ab, um zu gehen.

Er hatte kaum fünf Schritte gemacht, da stand der nächste Mistkerl vor ihm, versperrte ihm den Weg und sah ihn schadenfroh grinsend von oben herab an. Warum waren die auch alle so groß! Das war doch unfair!

„Das ist aber nett, dass du mir noch nen Drink geholt hast“, meinte sein Gegenüber frech grinsend. Andrew legte den Kopf leicht schief. Die Hand des anderen schien sich in Zeitlupe auf sein Glas zu zubewegen, aber Andrew konnte es nicht wegziehen oder einen Schritt zurückmachen, um seine Beute vor den gierigen Tatzen zu retten. Gerade als dreckige und klebrige Finger den Rand des Glases berührten, ließ Andrew los. Das Glas entglitt seinem Griff und zerschellte klirrend am Boden. „Verdammter Tollpatsch! Alles auf meine Schuhe! Mann ey.“

„‘Schuldigung“, nuschelte Andrew und wandte sich. Ab, um sich vor eventueller Rache in Sicherheit zu bringen. Er machte sich an die immer anstrengender werdende Aufgabe, zurück zur Bar zu gelangen und den verschütteten Drink zu ersetzen. Und diesmal würde er … sich verstecken. Ja, das war vermutlich das Beste!

Der Kerl an der Bar – Andrew konnte nicht einmal mehr sagen, ob es der Gleiche war, wie eben oder ob es ein anderer Freund seines Bruders war – gab ihm den nächsten Drink ohne jegliche Zicken … vermutlich war es also ein anderer. Diesmal versuchte Andrew nicht, zum Sofa zurückzugelangen, sondern peilte die Haustür an. Dort draußen würde er wenigstens ungestört seinen Drink zu sich nehmen können … hoffte er.

~* ~

„Verdammt nochmal! Er ist dein **_Bruder_**!“

„Ja, genau. **_Mein_** Bruder. Also was regst du dich eigentlich auf, Mann?“

„Er ist jünger als du!“

„Ach nein?! Ich dachte, ich wär das Baby in der Familie! Uh! Mein ganzes Leben war eine Lüge …“

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine, verdammt. Wie kann es dir völlig egal sein, was er macht?“

„Er ist kein Baby mehr und wenn er meint, er muss ein paar Drinks kippen, dann ist das ja wohl seine Sache.“

„Du bist echt ein Arsch, Tucker.“ Schnauben erklang und Andrew hoffte, dass sein Bruder und dessen Kumpane jetzt endlich aufhören würden, herumzubrüllen. Was sie in seinem Zimmer zu suchen hatten, wusste er ohnehin nicht, aber er war viel zu müde und kaputt, um etwas zu sagen. Er wollte nur, dass sie ihn endlich in Ruhe ließen und er weiter schlafen konnte. Er fühlte sich beschissen und hoffte inständig, dass es ihm besser gehen würde, wenn er wieder aufwachte. „Ich bleib hier.“

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst. Aber dir entgeht was …“

„Ja, ja. Viel Spaß. Bleib trotzdem hier.“

Nein! Nicht hierbleiben! Andrew versuchte wirklich, wach genug zu werden, um den Fremden aus seinem Zimmer zu werfen, aber so richtig wollte sein Körper nicht reagieren. Er schaffte es lediglich, die Augen einen Spaltbreit zu öffnen und fragte sich verwirrt, wo er sich eigentlich befand.

„Du bist ein Weichei. Der pennt seinen Rausch aus und ist heute Abend wieder munter.“ Tucker grinste und ging die Stufen hinunter - die gar nicht in Andrews Zimmer sein sollten.  Der andere Kerl blieb stehen, keine drei Schritte von Andrew entfernt, und blickte Tucker nach. Ein Motor heulte auf, Gejohle erklang und mit quietschenden Reifen fuhren mehrere Autos weg.

Andrew überlegte indessen, ob er etwas sagen sollte, oder sich weiter schlafenstellen. Aber mittlerweile war ihm klar, dass er gar nicht in seinem Zimmer lag und schon gar nicht in seinem Bett. Er hatte langsam begriffen, dass er draußen auf der Veranda eingeschlafen war, wo er sich am Abend zuvor mit seinem Drink niedergelassen hatte. Es war hart, es war unbequem, es roch seltsam und es war kalt. Hierbleiben war also nicht wirklich eine Option. Aber solange der Typ noch neben ihm stand, wollte er sich auch nicht regen. Als der Stehende sich auch noch in seine Richtung wandte, schloss Andrew rasch wieder die Augen und stellte sich schlafend. Auf Konfrontation und ausgelacht werden, war er wirklich nicht scharf, im Moment.

Schritte. Stoffrascheln. Eine leichte Berührung an seiner Schulter.

„Andrew?“ Die stimme klang jetzt so viel sanfter und freundlicher als noch vor wenigen Minuten. „Hey, Andrew. Wach auf.“ Und warum nannte der Kerl ihn überhaupt beim Namen? Alle Freunde von Tucker nannten ihn nur „Tuckers Bruder“, „der Kleine“ oder „der Kleine Wells“ manchmal auch „Baby-Wells“ oder sonst etwas Abwertendes. Er hasste es, so genannt zu werden. Das gab ihm das Gefühl, ohne seinen Bruder gar nichts wert zu sein.

Die leichte Berührung wurde zu einem sanften Rütteln. „Andrew, komm schon. Wach auf.“ Der Typ würde nicht weggehen, da war sich Andrew sicher, also öffnete er die Augen einen spaltbreit und nuschelte etwas von Ruhe und Schlafen. „Gerne. Aber nicht hier draußen auf der Veranda. Komm hoch“, meinte der Kerl sanft und zog etwas an Andrews Oberarm.

„Geh weg“, murrte Andrew unwirsch. Er hatte längst geschafft, den fahlen Geschmack in seinem Mund einzuordnen und auch den säuerlichen Geruch, der ihm beim Aufwachen schon in die Nase gestiegen war. Ganz offensichtlich hatte der Alkohol in der Nacht beschlossen, sich einen Weg aus seinem Magen zu suchen …

„Sorry. Kann ich nicht.“ Der Mann zwinkerte. „Dein Bruder ist grad mit meinem Pick Up abgedampft. Ich sitze hier fest. Und ich lass dich bestimmt nicht hier draußen liegen. Ich hatte gestern Abend gedacht, du wärst nach oben verschwunden. Wenn ich gerafft hätte, dass du hier raus bist, hätte ich dich sicherlich nicht liegen lassen.“

Andrews Augen waren mittlerweile richtig offen und er starrte den ihm Unbekannten irritiert an. Das ergab keinen Sinn. Er kam ihm bekannt vor. Klar, ganz offensichtlich war er ein Freund von Tucker und hatte sich auf der Party aufgehalten, aber eigentlich achtete Andrew nicht mehr auf die Gesichter von Tuckers Freunden. So wie diese sich nicht die Mühe machten, sich seinen Namen zu merken … normalerweise.

„Verschwinde einfach.“ Andrew versuchte wirklich, möglichst genervt und bissig zu klingen, aber er hörte selbst, dass ihm das nicht gelang. Er fand es viel zu angenehm, überhaupt von jemandem bemerkt zu werden, um die Aufmerksamkeit ernsthaft wieder von sich ablenken zu wollen. Andererseits … er musste schrecklich aussehen! Andrew regte sich etwas, um sich umzudrehen und dem Typen die kalte Schulter zu zeigen. Die blauen Augen schienen ihn durchbohren zu wollen und das gefiel ihm nicht. Er hatte fast das Gefühl, der neben ihm Kniende wollte seine Gedanken lesen oder ihn hypnotisieren.

„Okay, Andrew. Du kannst hier nicht liegen bleiben und vor allem werde ich dich nicht unbeachtet hier liegen lassen. Ich hab dir letzte Nacht den Drink zu viel gegeben und es ist meine Schuld, dass du jetzt auf der Veranda liegst. Ich geh nirgendwo hin, bis du mit rein kommst.“

Mit den Worten hockte sich der angebliche Bartender neben ihm auf den Boden – jetzt wusste Andrew auch, woher ihm sein Gesicht so bekannt vorkam – und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Mit vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen beobachtete er Andrew.

Seufzend stemmte dieser sich nach einer Weile eisernen Schweigens hoch. Dann würde er eben nach drinnen gehen und sich auf sein Bett werfen … und definitiv vorher noch duschen!

Leider hatte er den Späteffekt von Alkohol kräftig unterschätzt, denn er hatte sich gerade einmal auf alle Viere hochgestemmt, da fing die Welt an, sich zu drehen und Andrew hatte das Gefühl, wieder auf die Seite zu kippen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, in der Hoffnung, das Karussell damit anhalten zu können, aber das klappte auch nicht. Ihm wurde schlecht.

„Hey, langsam!“ Erneut spürte er starke Hände, die ihn packten und festhielten. „Du trinkst nicht oft Alkohol, huh?“ Eigentlich dachte Andrew, der Ältere würde sich über ihn lustig machen, aber dessen Stimme klang 100% besorgt und 0% geheuchelt. Er schüttelte etwas den Kopf, was das Karussell dazu veranlasste, noch einen Zahn zuzulegen und er schmeckte bittere Flüssigkeit auf seiner Zunge. Sein Magen krampfte und katapultierte mehr von dem ekligen Inhalt nach oben. Schlucken war keine Option.

Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass der Mann ihn loslassen und von ihm zurückweichen würde, aber der blieb, hielt ihn fest und stellte sicher, dass Andrew nicht geschwächt in seine eigenen Hinterlassenschaften plumpste. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er so auf der Veranda hockte, aber irgendwann war sein Magen wirklich leer. Seine Kehle brannte und Andrew fühlte sich nur noch elend. Außerdem war ihm kalt.

„Darf ich dir jetzt helfen?“, erkundigte sich sein starrsinniger Helfer ruhig. Diesmal nickte Andrew und ließ zu, dass der Andere ihn auf die Füße zog und stützte, während er mit wackligen Schritten versuchte, auf dem schwankenden Boden Fuß zu fassen.

Er hatte schon zuvor hin und wieder ein wenig Alkohol getrunken. Aber so schrecklich hatte sich Andrew noch nie gefühlt. Ohne die stützende Hilfe des anderen Mannes hätte er es sicherlich nicht nach oben geschafft. Er wäre vom Rand der Badewanne gekippt während er sich die Zähne putzte und hätte sich vermutlich das Genick gebrochen. Er hätte es auch nicht geschafft, sich gänzlich ohne Hilfe aus seiner Kleidung zu schälen auch wenn es ihm mehr als ein bisschen unangenehm war, dass er splitterfasernackt mit dem anderen Kerl im Badezimmer stand.

Mehr taumelnd als gehend bewegte er sich in Richtung Dusche, wurde aber von einem eisernen Griff festgehalten.

„Was denkst du, was du da machst?“

„Duschen?“

„Du kippst um und brichst dir was. Das ist ne ganz miese Idee, Andrew.“

„Ich stinke.“

„Stimmt.“

Erneut überzog ein kalter Schauer seine Haut und es war nicht die Tatsache, dass ihn die ruhige Bestätigung seines Retters verletzt hatte. Schließlich hatte der nur bestätigt, was Andrew längst selbst klar gewesen war.

„Kalt?“

„Nein, nein. Alles bestens.“ Andrew versuchte, sich wegzudrehen und dem Griff zu entfliehen, doch der andere Mann ließ ihn nicht los. Leises Lachen erklang.

„Du hast echt ein Problem damit, dir helfen zu lassen, huh?“ Andrew antwortete nichts. Wozu auch. Es war ja wohl offensichtlich, dass es ihm unangenehm war! „Na schön. Duschen musst du wohl.“ Der Griff lockerte sich und Andrew stützte sich an der Wand ab, seines Halts so plötzlich beraubt. „Aber nicht alleine.“

„W-was?“ Antwort erhielt er keine. Stattdessen zog sich der andere Mann das T-Shirt über den Kopf, stieß die Cowboystiefel von seinen Füßen und stieg aus seiner Jeans. Auch die Shorts gingen gleich darauf zu Boden und Andrew senkte rasch den Blick. Lachen erklang. Amüsiertes Lachen, aber nicht unangenehm. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, ausgelacht zu werden. Eine seltene Abwechslung.

„Tu nicht so beschämt. Ich hab nichts, was du nicht schon kennen würdest. Also los jetzt. Je eher du in ein Bett kommst, desto besser.“ Damit schob ihn der andere Mann sanft aber bestimmt in Richtung Duschkabine und stieg tatsächlich hinter Andrew hinein und schloss die Tür. Für einen Moment berührte seine Brust Andrews Schulter, als der Kerl sich etwas nach vorne lehnte, um das Wasser anzuschalten.

Denken war ohnehin viel zu anstrengend. Irgendwie fühlte sich Andrew noch immer wie in Watte gepackt. Alles wirkte so weit entfernt und unwirklich. Das warme Wasser auf seiner Haut lullte ihn noch zusätzlich ein und das sanfte Reiben mit dem der Fremde den Dreck und Geruch von seiner Haut wusch, wirkte zusätzlich einschläfernd. Andrew versuchte gar nicht erst, weiterhin nachzudenken, sondern schloss die Augen, stützte sich an der Wand vor sich ab und ließ den Mann hinter ihm die ganze Arbeit machen.

Kurze Zeit später war ihm etwas wärmer, aber dafür war Andrew umso müder. Er dachte auch nicht weiter nach, als ihn sein unbekannter Helfer aus der Duschkabine bugsierte und ihn abtrocknete und jegliche Gegenwehr als er aus dem Zimmer geschoben wurde, erstickte schon im Keim, weil Andrew einfach nicht die Kraft aufbringen konnte, um zu rebellieren. Er ließ wortlos und emotionslos über sich ergehen, dass er in sein Zimmer geführt und ins Bett geschoben wurde, ließ sich zudecken und reagierte folgsam, als er eine Flasche Wasser in die Hand gedrückt bekam. Viel trank er allerdings nicht, trotz der sanften Aufforderung des anderen Mannes. Er hatte Angst, dass auch das Wasser nicht in seinem Magen bleiben würde. Zumindest fühlte es sich so an, als würde sein Magen sofort wieder rebellieren.

Was der Kerl dann noch zu ihm sagte, bekam Andrew nicht mehr wirklich mit. Er schlief ein, hörte zwar noch die angenehm tiefe Stimme des Mannes, konnte seinen Worten aber keine Bedeutung mehr beimessen.

~*~

Eigentlich wollte Andrew nicht aufwachen, aber seinen Körper interessierte das so gar nicht. Er musste dringend zur Toilette, ganz egal wie sehr er Bedenken hatte, dass er auf dem Weg dorthin zusammenklappen würde, denn so elend wie er sich fühlte, musste er schwerkrank sein.  Er blinzelte vorsichtig und sein Blick fiel direkt auf den Kerl, der ihn von der Veranda in sein Zimmer gebracht hatte.

Die Sonne fiel durch d as Fenster herein und der Typ saß mitten im einfallenden Licht am Boden, im Schneidersitz, halb schräg von Andrew in seinem Bett abgewandt, und las in einem Star Wars Roman, den Andrew nur zu gut kannte. Staub tanzte im einfallenden Sonnenlicht und verlieh der Szene etwas unwirkliches, fast schon märchenhaftes. Er trug nur seine Jeans und war barfuß. Seine Haut spannte über gut sichtbaren Muskeln, bei jedem Umblättern im Buch. Andrew beobachtete das Schauspiel fasziniert, bis er es wirklich nicht mehr aushielt und sich regte, um möglichst leise aufzustehen. Er hatte eigentlich keine Lust auf Konfrontation mit dem Mann. Nicht, nachdem sie zusammen nackt unter der Dusche gestanden hatten.

„Hey, wieder wach? Wie geht’s dir?“

Andrew zuckte etwas zusammen, als er die tiefe Stimme vernahm. Er wandte seinem Besucher den Rücken zu und murmelte etwas von großartig und alles okay, ehe er rasch aus dem Raum schlich.

Eigentlich war es warm, die Sonne schien, aber Andrew fror dennoch erbärmlich, bis er endlich wieder in sein Zimmer kam und sich unter die Decke kuschelte. Der andere Mann beobachtete ihn mit besorgtem Blick und stand zu allem Überfluss auch noch auf und kam zum Bett. Die Matratze senkte sich ab, als er sich am Rand niederließ und fürsorglich die Hand auf Andrews Stirn legte. Dieser schob die Hand rasch wieder weg. Niemand außer Tucker berührte ihn, ohne ihn ärgern oder ihm wehtun zu wollen. Es war ihm unangenehm und erschreckte ihn gleichermaßen.

„Geht mir gut“, murrte er rasch. „Was tust du hier?“

„Is angenehmer als mutterseelenallein im Wohnzimmer zu hocken und die Wand anzustarren“, gab der Andere ruhig zurück, ohne weiter auf Andrews verunsicherten Tonfall einzugehen. „Du zitterst.“

„Wirklich? Ich hatte gedacht, das wäre ein Erdbeben.“ Andrew biss sich rasch auf die Lippe. Eigentlich war das so gar nicht seine Art. Er war immer schüchtern und zurückhaltend, beobachtete lieber, als selbst zu agieren. Aber in diesem Fall musste er etwas unternehmen. Er fühlte sich wirklich bedrängt. Zu seiner maßlosen Wut, fand sein Gegenüber sein Geblaffe wohl witzig. Er grinste frech und stand dann auf. Wortlos ging er zum Fenster und blickte minutenlang hinaus. Andrew überlegte gerade, was er noch sagen sollte, um den Typen endlich aus seinem Zimmer zu werfen, da räusperte dieser sich.

„Die Sonne scheint und es ist herrliches Wetter. Wir sollten raus und einen Spaziergang machen. Deinen Kreislauf wieder etwas ankurbeln. Dann würde es dir bald besser gehen.“

„Mir geht’s gut. Ich muss nur ein wenig schlafen …“, widersprach Andrew vorsichtig. Doch davon wollte der junge Mann scheinbar nichts hören.

~*~

Ihm war immer noch kalt, aber tatsächlich half die Bewegung etwas und er fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz so elend. Auch wenn Andrew das nur ungern zugeben wollte. Zum Glück fragte sein Begleiter ihn nicht nach seinem Wohlbefinden. Eigentlich redeten sie gar nicht, sondern gingen schweigend nebeneinander her.

Sie waren am späten Nachmittag losgegangen und mittlerweile ging die Sonne unter und malte verschwimmende Farbübergänge in den Himmel. Andrew fand den Anblick wirklich hübsch, aber das konnte er nicht zugeben. Tucker und jeder andere Kerl hätten ihn mit Sicherheit nur ausgelacht, für so eine mädchenhaft romantische Bemerkung. Also hielt er lieber den Mund.

„Du redest nicht viel, huh?“, durchbrach die angenehme Stimme seine düsteren Gedanken. Andrew schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen und zog die Schultern hoch.

„Du auch nicht“, meinte er leise. Er spürte den Blick des Anderen, hatte fast das Gefühl als würden die blauen Augen ihn durchbohren.

„Nein. Ich habe schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, dass Reden meist negativ auf einen zurückfällt.“ Andrew zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah den jungen Kerl irritiert an. Das klang nach einer Aussage, die ein 30jähriger machen konnte, aber so alt hätte er ihn wirklich nicht eingeschätzt. „Ich denke, ich bin zu sehr Kontrollfreak, um viel zu erzählen. Jede Information, die ich weggebe, kann ich nicht mehr kontrollieren, weiß nicht mehr, wo die Information hingeht, wem sie zu Ohren kommt … das birgt zu viele Variablen, ist zu unbekannt. Mag ich nicht, sowas.“

„Aber die Info, dass du nicht gerne Infos rausrückst, die gibst du mir schon? Macht nicht wirklich Sinn …“

Lachen unterbrach Andrews Einwand und ließ ihn erneut etwas zusammenzucken.

„Ja, stimmt. Da hast du wirklich Recht.“ Der Typ zwinkerte. „Aber das war auch alles, was du aus mir rauskriegen wirst.“

„Woher kennst du meinen Bruder?“

„Frag ihn.“

„Ich frag aber dich.“

„Es ist seine Entscheidung, was er dir sagt.“

„Wie alt bist du?“

„Wie alt glaubst du, dass ich bin?“

„Gibst du eigentlich nie eine anständige Antwort?“

„Stellst du eigentlich immer so viele Fragen?“

Sie waren längst stehen geblieben, standen einander nun gegenüber und starrten sich an. Auf der einen Seite war Andrew wütend und hatte gute Lust, dem Kerl einen saftigen Kinnhaken zu verpassen, um ihm seine Spielchen auszutreiben. Aber auf der anderen Seite hatte er Panik, dass er nicht einen Schlag landen könnte und stattdessen selbst zu Boden gehen würde.  Die letzten Strahlen der Sonne verschwanden gerade hinter dem Horizont und im schwindenden Licht sah Andrew den interessierten und teilweise auch amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck des anderen, der ihn nur noch wütender machte.

„Wenigstens ist dir nicht mehr kalt.“ Eine klare Feststellung, die Andrew völlig aus dem Konzept warf. „Mit deinen 15 Jahren solltest du dich wirklich nicht so zukippen. Nur als kleiner Tipp für die Zukunft. Frauen stehen gar nicht auf sowas.“ Er zwinkerte und wandte sich dann wieder ab.

„Ahm …“ Andrew schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. „Ah … wirklich … hm“ Woher sollte er sowas wissen? Er hatte ja noch nie …

„Sag bloß … du hast keine Freundin, huh? Schon mal eine gehabt?“

„Ah …. Ich …“

„Ernsthaft? Andrew, Andrew … da bist du aber ein Spätzünder.“

„Hey! Geht dich gar nichts an, ob ich …“

„Andrew! Vorsicht!“

Noch ehe Andrew verstand was passierte, packte ihn Lindsey grob und stieß ihn reichlich unsanft zur Seite. Andrew strauchelte und prallte auf den Boden. Er wollte sich gerade gehörig beschweren, als er ein wütendes Knurren vernahm. Irritiert wandte er sich um und sah neben der schemenhaften Gestalt seines Begleiters eine zweite Person … die beiden kämpften miteinander.

Sein Begleiter landete ein paar gute Treffer, doch dann gelang dem Gegner ein heftiger Kinnhaken und der Mann ging drei Meter weiter mit einem dumpfen Laut zu Boden. Andrew war sich längst sicher, dass sie es mit einem Vampir zu tun hatten und eigentlich schrie ihm sein Verstand zu, dass er die Beine in die Hand nehmen und wegrennen sollte, aber er war wie versteinert. Kämpfe zwischen Vampiren oder Dämonen und deren Opfer zu beobachten war viel lustiger, wenn man in sicherer Entfernung davon war.

Der Vampir wandte sich um und kam auf ihn zu.

„Oh-oh!“, murmelte Andrew gepresst und nun kam doch wieder Leben in ihn und er versuchte sich hochzurappeln. Natürlich war er nicht schnell genug. Der Vampir packte ihn und zerrte ihn hoch. Andrew schrie auf, doch damit erzielte er nur, dass der Vampir lachte und sich anschickte, ihn zu beißen.

„Hey!“, durchbrach die tiefe Stimme seines Begleiters das Gelächter. „Finger weg. Der ist mit mir hier!“

„Was …“ Weiter kam der Vampir nicht. Ein Stock bohrte sich in seinen Körper. Mit einem kurzen Aufschrei zerfiel der Vampir zu staub und Andrew – des Halts beraubt – knallte erneut auf den Boden. Mit offenem Mund starrte er den anderen Mann an, der den Stock missmutig wegwarf und sich die Asche von der Kleidung klopfte. Er zupfte etwas an seinem Hem herum und seufzte.

„Mistkerl! Das war mein Lieblingsshirt, verdammt.“ Dann machte er einen Schritt auf Andrew zu und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Alles klar?“

Andrew wollte gerade die helfende Hand ergreifen, da fiel ihm auf, wie mädchenhaft er sich anstellte. Also zog er die Hand rasch wieder zurück und rappelte sich ohne Hilfe hoch.

„Ich hätte den schon selbst erledigt“, erklärte er vorlaut und klopfte sich in einer nachahmenden Bewegung ebenfalls den Staub von der Kleidung. Lachen ließ ihn erstarren und wütend stemmte Andrew die Hände in die Seiten und starrte den anderen Mann an.

„Sorry, aber ich wage das ernsthaft zu bezweifeln.“

Andrew wurde wütend. Bisher hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, von dem Mann wenigstens annähernd ernst genommen zu werden, doch jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht anders war als alle anderen Freunde von Tucker. Zu gerne hätte er eine Rauferei angefangen, um sich zu beweisen, aber andrerseits hatte er die Hosen gestrichen voll, weil er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass er in einem Kampf mit dem Mann den Kürzeren ziehen würde. Immerhin hatte er ihn gerade erst gegen einen Vampir kämpfen sehen und er hatte sich viel zu gut gehalten, als dass Andrew ihm das Wasser hätte reichen können. Das war ihm klar.

„Tz.“ Damit wandte sich Andrew ab und stapfte den Weg zurück, um nach Hause zu gehen.

„Okay, okay. Sorry. Das war nicht böse gemeint. Aber hey, du warst nicht halb so überrascht, als du den Vampir gesehen hast, wie ich erwartet hätte. Du weißt also, dass es hier draußen mehr gibt als nur Schatten?“

Der Mann hatte ihn längst wieder eingeholt, aber Andrew war jetzt wirklich eingeschnappt und hatte keine Lust, weiter mit ihm zu reden. Er wusste noch viel mehr, als dass es Vampire gab. Er wusste über Dämonen bescheid, er konnte sogar einige Beschwören. Tucker hatte ihm schon viel beigebracht und er übte fleißig weiter.

„Andrew, warte doch mal.“

Ha, er dachte ja nicht daran, jetzt stehenzubleiben und sich vollquatschen zu lassen. Eigentlich wollte er diesen Tag wirklich nur noch aus seinem Gedächtnis löschen, so wie die Nacht zuvor. Das waren alles wahrlich keine guten Erinnerungen.

„Was ist denn auf einmal los mit dir?“

„Nichts.“

„Hey.“ Andrew wurde am Arm gepackt und grob zurückgerissen. Noch ehe er verstand, was genau passiert war, fand er sich mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum gepresst und der andere Mann stand direkt vor ihm. „Du bist echt anstrengend, weißt du das?“

„Lass mich los!“, erboste sich Andrew, doch seine Stimme klang nicht halb so wütend und fest, wie er gehofft hatte. Er versuchte sich loszureißen, aber dadurch drängte er gegen den anderen Mann und wich sofort wieder zurück, als ihm klar wurde, was er da eigentlich machte und er versuchte erneut zurückzuweichen. Der Baum hatte sich dummerweise in der Zwischenzeit nicht freundlicherweise wegbewegt und stand noch immer im Weg. Hinter ihm, viel zu dicht. Völlig verunsichert blickte er überall hin, nur nicht in die stahlblauen Augen, die ihm so nah waren.

„Schön. Du bist also jetzt eingeschnappt … weshalb auch immer. Aber mir ist grad eingefallen, was wir geredet hatten, als uns dieser doofe Vampir so rüde unterbrochen hat.“

„W-was?“ Andrew schluckte und gab jede Gegenwehr auf. Er hatte keine Chance und seine Wut war längst verraucht. Er war jetzt eher verstört und wusste überhaupt nicht, was Sache war und worauf sein Gegenüber hinaus wollte. Der Andere war viel Stärker als er. Das war ihm klar. Er schluckte schwer und räusperte sich etwas. „Was?“, widerholte er schließlich.

„Wir waren gerade bei Frauengeschichten.“

„N-nein … waren wir nicht.“

„Oh doch. Waren wir.“ Der Mann ließ ihn los, wich aber nicht zurück. „Wurde gerade interessant. Hattest du schon eine Freundin?“

„Ah … Jaaaaa! Natürlich. Also … ich meine …“

_Naja, wenn zwei Minuten Händchenhalten zählt, dann schon_ , dachte Andrew für sich.

Der Mann musterte ihn aufmerksam und ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen.

„Wirklich“, murmelte er und fuhr sich langsam mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „So richtig mit Kuss und allem?“

„Ah … hm … also …“

„Halt die Klappe, Andrew“, murmelte der Kerl dicht an seinem Ohr und drückte einen sanften Kuss an die Stelle, in die der Vampir noch vor wenigen Minuten beißen hatte wollen. Direkt über seinem Puls und Andrew spürte, wie dieser nach oben schoss.

„Wah!“, entfuhr es ihm geschockt und er stieß den Anderen mit aller Kraft von sich, der daraufhin wirklich zurückwich und Andrew somit endgültig freigab. Rasch sprang dieser vom Baum weg, um nicht wieder in eine Falle zu geraten, stolperte dabei jedoch über eine Wurzel und ging zu Boden.

„Sorry. Wollte dich nicht so überfallen.“ Wieder eine helfende Hand, die ihm dargeboten wurde und erneut entschloss sich Andrew, die Hilfe zu ignorieren.

„Ich bin nicht … also ich meine … ah …“, stammelte er, als er sich wieder hochrappelte und einen Sicherheitsabstand von fast zwei Metern zwischen sich und den anderen Mann brachte.

„Okay. Tut mir leid.“ In einer fast schon hilflosen Geste hob sein ‚Angreifer‘ die Hände. „Keine Ahnung, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe. Ehrlich.“

„Uhm … okay.“ Andrew wandte sich wieder um und wollte weitergehen.

„Okay?“ Hielt ihn die tiefe Stimme zurück. „Du bist ja echt niedlich. Wäre es auch okay wenn ich dir die Klamotten vom Leib gerissen hätte und versucht hätte, dich zu vergewaltigen? Unglaublich. Okay, sagt er.“

„Ah … du hast aber nicht … Ich meine … war ja nur … erm …“

„Wer sagt, dass ich es nicht vorhatte?“, schoss der andere Mann zurück. „Oder nicht darüber nachgedacht hätte, als wir zusammen unter der Dusche gestanden haben?“ Er kam näher, doch Andrew konnte nicht weglaufen. Seine Beine verweigerten jede Bewegung, auch wenn sein Verstand erneut laut und deutlich zu verstehen gab, dass er flüchten sollte. Sofort. Im gleichen Augenblick keimte aber ein anderer Gedanke in ihm hoch. Er hatte noch kein Mädchen geküsst. Die fanden ihn alle seltsam und er war ein Außenseiter. Hier war jemand, der ihn vielleicht küssen würde und dann müsste er sich keine Gedanken machen, wenn er irgendwann doch mit einem Mädchen zusammen war, dass sie ihn auslachen würde, weil er nicht küssen könne und dann musste er sich wenigstens diesbezüglich keine Sorgen mehr machen, aber andererseits war ja nicht sichergestellt, dass ihn der Typ nicht auslachen würde und das wäre genauso schlimm, und außerdem war das ja schließlich ein Mann!

„Andrew? Das war ein Scherz. Sorry. Ich wollte dir keine Angst machen. Wirklich. Lass uns zurück gehen.“

Andrew fühlte sich völlig überfordert. Unvermittelt hatte ihn die Stimme aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen und er war für einen Moment fast schon desorientiert und hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich das alles nur eingebildet hatte und gar nichts passiert war. Ja, so musste es sein. Warum sollte ihn dieser Typ auch küssen wollen!

„Ahm … ja …“ Aber er bewegte sich nicht. Keiner von ihnen bewegte sich. Noch immer standen sie kaum einen halben Schritt voneinander entfernt und Andrew stellte fest, dass er so gar nicht in der Lage war, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Es ging nicht, egal, wie sehr er es versuchte. Eine Bewegung riss ihn aus seiner Lethargie, aber es war nicht die Bewegung, auf die er fast schon gehofft hatte, die er angesichts der angespannten Situation fast erwartet hatte. Anstatt näherzutreten, machte der Andere einen Schritt zurück, murmelte irgendetwas Unverständliches und ging dann an Andrew vorbei, wobei sich ihre Arme streiften. Andrew blieb stehen wie eine Statue. Seine Haut prickelte und brannte fast schon und er verstand überhaupt nichts mehr. Sie hatten einander schon zuvor berührt, aber diesmal war es anders, irgendwie …

„Andrew? Kommst du?“

„Ah .. ja … sicher.“ Er schüttelte etwas den Kopf und wandte sich dann um, schloss rasch zu seinem Begleiter auf und ging neben ihm her, so dicht es ihm irgendwie möglich war. Er wollte ihn erneut berühren, ganz zufällig. Nur um zu sehen, was passieren würde, ob sich das Gefühl wiederholen würde oder nicht. Aber so groß seine Neugierde auch war, er traute sich nicht, die Berührung offen zu provozieren.

Plötzlich blieb der andere stehen und auch Andrew stoppte nach zwei weiteren Schritten und wandte sich mit fragendem Blick – von dem er nicht wusste, ob der Andere ihn wirklich sehen konnte, in der Dunkelheit – erneut um.

„Das ist doch kindisch.“ Die Stimme war leise, tief, ein wenig rauer als zuvor. „Komm her, Andrew.“ Sein Kopf schrie nein, seine Füße setzten sich in Bewegung, als wäre er hypnotisiert. Sein Begleiter nahm seine Hand und führte ihn ein paar Schritte zu einem Baum. Erneut fand sich Andrew mit dem Rücken an einen Baum gelehnt, aber ihm fehlte die nötige Klarheit im Kopf, um sich darüber Sorgen zu machen.

Sanfte Finger strichen über seine Wange, seine Augenbrauen und zuletzt über seine Lippen. Ein leichter Schauer zog sich über seinen Rücken hinunter und Andrew schloss völlig überfordert die Augen.

„Wenn ich dein Verhalten richtig deute“, murmelte der Mann dicht an seinem Ohr und sein warmer Atem kitzelte über Andrews Haut, „dann hast du die letzten Minuten versucht, genau das zu provozieren.“

„Pro-provozieren? Nein ... ich meine … ah ... ich würde nie … also …“

„Scht.“ Ein Finger legte sich sanft auf seine Lippen und stoppte sein haltloses Gestammel, wofür Andrew eigentlich sehr dankbar war. „Klare Frage, klare Antwort, okay?“ Andrew nickte, langsam. Eine klare Antwort sollte er ja wirklich hinbekommen! „Darf ich dich küssen?“

Andrews Unterkiefer klappte auf und er starrte völlig überrumpelt in das Gesicht des anderen Mannes, das er in der Dunkelheit nicht mehr lesen konnte. Sofort begannen seine Gedanken wieder zu rasen. Wollte er das? Wirklich? Ein Mann? Hier, mitten in der Nacht, in der Dunkelheit? Was wenn es ihm nicht gefiel und der Kerl aber mehr wollte? Oder viel schlimmer: was, wenn es ihm gefiel?

„Schade.“ Kälte kroch in Andrews Körper, als die Wärme des anderen Körpers unvermittelt verschwunden war, weil der Kerl erneut zurückgetreten war. Panik stieg in ihm auf. Doch, eigentlich wollte er es schon, aber jetzt hatte er die Chance vertan er konnte ja schlecht sagen ‚Ach bitte, komm zurück und küss mich‘ wie klang denn das!

„Ich … ah … also … ich hab noch nie …“ Andrew senkte beschämt den Blick. Himmel! Er war 15 und hatte noch nie ein Mädchen geküsst. Das war doch wirklich nicht normal! Irgendeiner von Tuckers Freunden hatte vor kurzem angefangen, über ihn herzuziehen und ihn als schwul bezeichnet, aber das war er gewiss nicht! 

„Soweit war ich auch schon. Die Frage, die sich jetzt stellt lautet, ob du es versuchen willst, oder nicht.“ Er lachte nicht, machte sich nicht über ihn lustig und Andrew nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, schluckte den riesigen Kloß hinunter und brachte ein schwaches und kaum hörbares „Ja“ hervor.

Zitternd vor Anspannung wartete er darauf, was als nächstes passieren würde und noch immer wartet ein kleiner Teil von ihm darauf, dass der andere Mann jeden Moment in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen konnte, dass er ihn nur gefoppt hatte und es nie ernst gemeint hatte, mit dem Kuss.

„Keine Angst“, murmelte er stattdessen und kam wieder näher. Erneut strich er mit einer Hand über Andrews Wange, ehe er sie in seinen Nacken wandern ließ und Andrew dann sanft aber bestimmt näher zog.

Im ersten Moment wehrte er sich gegen den sanften Zug, dann folgte er der Führung, allerdings etwas übereifrig und wenn der andere nicht so rasch zurückgewichen wäre, hätten sich ihre Köpfe vermutlich alles andere als kusszart getroffen. Andrew senkte beschämt den Blick und wartete wieder auf das Gelächter, das einfach kommen musste.

„Langsam. Das ist kein Wettbewerb.“

„Tut … tut mir leid.“

„Schon okay. Entspann dich einfach und lass es passieren.“

Andrew nickte schwach und ließ sich erneut näher ziehen. Diesmal ließ er jegliche Eigeninitiative bleiben und folgte einfach der führenden Hand. Eine Berührung an seinen Lippen erschreckte ihn erneut und er wollte zurückweichen, doch die Hand in seinem Nacken ließ ihn nicht gehen. Abermals streiften die Lippen des anderen Mannes über seine eigenen und jagten Andrew einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken. Sie waren weich und warm. Es fühlte sich gut an. Ohne darüber nachzudenken schloss Andrew die Augen und ließ sich gegen den Halt des Baums sinken. Der andere Mann folgte ihm, ohne das sanfte streifen seiner Lippen zu unterbrechen.

Etwas Feuchtes stupste gegen Andrews geschlossene Lippen und es dauerte einen Moment bis ihm klar wurde, dass es wohl die Zunge seines Kusspartners war. Was der aber jetzt vorhatte, war ihm nicht wirklich klar. Wieder und wieder stupste die freche Zunge gegen geschlossene Lippen, doch erst als der andere Mann mit dem Daumen leicht gegen Andrews Kinn drückte, verstand dieser, was er eigentlich erreichen wollte. Er lockerte seinen Kiefer und öffnete die Lippen nur ein wenig, unsicher, ob er das nun gut fand oder doch nicht.

Ihm blieb nicht wirklich Zeit, um sich das zu überlegen, denn die vorlaute Zunge schob sich frech zwischen seine Lippen und stupste seine eigene Zunge an. Andrew zuckte etwas zusammen und hatte das Gefühl, gerade einen Stromschlag bekommen zu haben. Vorsichtig ahmte er seinen Kusspartner nach und wagte sich ebenfalls ein winziges Stück vor. Wieder berührten sich ihre Zungen und auch diesmal verspürte er ein ungewohntes aber durchaus angenehmes Prickeln. Mutiger geworden, wagte er sich erneut vor, ließ sich von einer lockenden Zungenspitze verführen, selbst auf Erkundungstour zu gehen.

Seine Beine schienen nachzugeben und Andrew war heilfroh über den Baum, gegen den er sich lehnen konnte, über die Hand, die seinen Nacken sanft massierte, den Arm, der um seine Taille lag und ihn hielt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie so dastanden, wie lange der Tanz ihrer Zungen schon andauerte und ein leises Wimmern drang aus seiner Kehle, als sich der Andere von ihm löste.  Hätte er sich nicht so schwach gefühlt, hätte Andrew vielleicht sogar einen Versuch unternommen, um den flüchtenden Lippen zu folgen, sich einen erneuten Kuss zu erbetteln oder zu stehlen. Aber im Moment fühlte er sich, als würde er nie wieder schnelle Bewegungen vornehmen können. Wenn überhaupt Bewegungen. Sein Körper schien ihm gerade nicht zu gehören.

„Alles okay?“ Andrew nickte mit einem vermutlich dümmlichen Grinsen auf den Lippen. Es war mehr als okay. Er fühlte sich schwerelos, unbesiegbar, im Himmel. „Na? War’s so schlimm wie du gedacht hast?“ Mehr als ein langsames Kopfschütteln brachte Andrew nicht zu Stande. „Schön.“ Er nickte erneut. „Nochmal?“ Diesmal nickte er heftig. Natürlich wollte er das nochmal probieren. Nie hätte Andrew gedacht, dass küssen so schön sein konnte. Jetzt wusste er auch, warum Tucker jede Party mit einer Frau irgendwo in der Ecke landete und sich ihre Lippen kaum noch voneinander trennen konnten.

Ihre Lippen trafen erneut aufeinander und der Tanz begann von vorne. Andrew fühlte sich wie in einem Karussell und nichts existierte mehr, nichts als er selbst und der Mann, der ihn so sanft und ausgiebig küsste. Abermals wich der andere zurück, knabberte leicht an Andrews Unterlippe und löste sich dann endgültig von ihm. Er räusperte sich und ließ Andrew los.

„Wir sollten gehen.“

„Huh?“ Andrews Augen flogen auf und er spürte nur einen Moment später, dass er die Unterlippe schmollend vorgeschoben hatte, angesichts der ungebetenen Unterbrechung des angenehmen Spiels, welches sie hier gerade betrieben hatten. „Warum?“, erkundigte er sich und räusperte sich ein wenig, um die Rauheit aus seiner Stimme zu bannen.

„Es ist Nacht, wir stehen mitten in einem kleinen Park und sind vor kurzem genau hier von einem Vampir angefallen worden.“ Andrew hörte deutlich, dass der andere Mann schmunzelte und überlegte gerade angestrengt, ob er jetzt beleidigt sein sollte oder lieber Panik bekommen sollte, angesichts der Tatsache, dass sich der andere Mann offensichtlich über ihn lustig machte, andererseits aber vollkommen Recht hatte. „Außerdem …“, fuhr der Andere unbeirrt und unbeeindruckt fort, „sollten wir mit der Küsserei aufhören, sonst komme ich noch auf richtig dumme Gedanken.“

Ein wohliger Schauer zog über Andrews Körper und er konnte fühlen, wie sich eine Gänsehaut bildete. Er war vielleicht unerfahren, aber gewiss nicht dumm. Er hatte schon lange mitbekommen, dass Küssen oft ein Vorspiel war. Vorspiel für etwas, von dem er noch nie hatte zu Träumen gewagt. Aber sie waren doch zwei Männer. Das konnte doch gar nicht funktionieren. Sex hatten Mann und Frau miteinander, nicht zwei Männer … Seinem Körper schien das allerdings völlig egal zu sein, denn er merkte viel zu deutlich, dass seine Hose enger geworden war, während er über die Bedeutung der Worte nachgedacht hatte. Peinlich berührt hustete er etwas und senkte den Blick. Er stieß sich vom Baum ab und prallte gegen den anderen Mann, der dichter an ihm gestanden hatte, als Andrew eigentlich gedacht hatte – oder er war wieder näher gekommen.

Ihre Körper berührten einander und Andrew wich erschrocken zurück zum Baum, hoffte dabei inständig, dass der andere Mann nicht bemerkt hatte, dass da etwas Hartes in seiner Hose gewesen war und versuchte sich dann an ihm vorbeizudrücken. Eine Hand hielt ihn auf und er fand sich erneut gegen den Baum gepresst und spürte hungrige Lippen auf seinen eigenen. So zärtlich und sanft die beiden Küsse zuvor gewesen waren, so heftig war der Andere diesmal und während eine begierige Zunge in seine Mundhöhle vordrängte, schmiegte sich sein Kusspartner diesmal richtig gegen ihn.

_Volle Breitseite_ , dachte Andrew in Panik und versuchte zu fliehen, bevor sein Gegenüber seine beginnende Erregung spüren konnte und womöglich noch auf den Gedanken kam, dass er schwul war. Er war nicht schwul. Tucker würde das auch niemals zulassen.

__Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Andrew klar wurde, dass er zwar panisch an Flucht dachte, sein Körper aber genau das Gegenteil dessen tat, was er vorgehabt hatte. Er drängte dem Mann entgegen, schmiegte sich an ihn, in seine Arme, suchte so viel Nähe, wie nur möglich war.

Als sich der andere Mann plötzlich geradezu gewaltsam losriss, wimmerte Andrew hörbar auf und versuchte, den anderen Mann wieder zu greifen. Er atmete schnell und hörte deutlich, dass er damit nicht der einzige war. Ein leises Knurren ließ ihn zusammenzucken.

„Das ist sowas von der falsche Ort für solche Unternehmungen“, murrte der Mann düster und strich sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Lass uns zurückgehen.“

„Ah … und dann?“, erkundigte sich Andrew verwirrt und ein wenig verängstigt. Er wusste selbst nicht so genau, ob er wirklich weiter in der Nähe des Mannes sein wollte, oder ob er lieber wollte, dass es nur bei den wenigen Küssen blieb. Oder doch lieber mehr? Andrew schüttelte etwas den Kopf angesichts seiner eigenen Verwirrung. Es passte ihm nicht, dass er so gar nicht wusste, was weiter geschehen sollte, konnte, würde.

„Was dann?“

„Ah … ich … also ich meine … wenn wir jetzt … und dann … erm … ich glaub nicht …“ Er wusste selbst, dass er keinen Sinn ergab, aber es war ihm so schrecklich peinlich, dass er es einfach nicht übers Herz brachte, direkt heraus zu fragen, ob sie dann weitermachen würden oder ob es das war. Zumal er wirklich nicht sagen konnte, ob er überhaupt weitermachen wollte.

Eigentlich rechnete er mit schallendem Gelächter auf sein sinnloses und peinlich berührtes Gestammel hin – eine Reaktion, die er nur zu häufig erhielt – doch das blieb aus.

„Hm“, lautete die schlichte Reaktion. „Weißt du was?“ Er kam erneut näher. Viel zu dicht, um nicht unmissverständliches Interesse zu bekunden, das war sogar Andrew in all seiner Unerfahrenheit bewusst. „Lass uns einfach zurückgehen und wenn wir in Sicherheit vor bösen Vampiren sind … sehen wir weiter. Deal?“

Einen Moment kaute Andrew grübelnd auf seiner Unterlippe herum, dann nickte er. Der Mann wich erneut zurück und nickte in Richtung Weg. Schweigend schlenderten sie nebeneinander her und Andrew verlor sich in verwirrten Gedanken und träumerischen Zukunftsvisionen, die ihn ebenso erfreuten wie ängstigten.

~*~

Bis sie das Haus erreicht hatten, war sich Andrew noch immer nicht sicher, was er sich erhoffen sollte, doch das machte nichts mehr, wie er rasch erkannte, als sie in die Straße einbogen. Dort stand ein Pick Up vor dem Haus.

„Schade“, murmelte der Mann neben ihm hörbar enttäuscht. „Waren wohl zu lange unterwegs. Zu spät.“ Dann beschleunigte er seine Schritte, ohne Andrew zu erklären, was er vorhatte. Völlig irritiert blieb Andrew stehen und setzte sich erst wieder in Bewegung, als der Typ längst die Tür erreicht und geklingelt hatte. Gerade, als er die unterste Stufe der Veranda erreicht hatte, ging die Tür auf und ein reichlich wütend aussehender Tucker starrte ihnen entgegen.

„Wo warst du?“, fuhr er Andrew sofort an, als er diesen erblickte und sorgte dafür, dass sein kleiner Bruder sofort zusammenzuckte und sich einen halben Kopf kleiner fühlte, als er ohnehin schon war.

„Ich … ahm … spazieren?“, murmelte Andrew kleinlaut und erntete einen missbilligenden Blick von Tucker.

„Du solltest es besser wissen, Andrew. Wirklich. Alleine um die Zeit herumzulaufen …“

„Er war nicht alleine“, schaltete sein Begleiter sich mit wütendem Tonfall ein.

„Du halt gleich mal die Schnauze! Es ist eine Sache, wenn du meinst, hierbleiben und ihn umsorgen zu müssen, eine völlig andere Sache ist es, wenn du ihn mehr oder weniger entführst! Verschwinde sofort von meinem Grundstück!“

Eigentlich wollte Andrew widersprechen, aber er traute sich nicht. Tucker schien wirklich wütend zu sein, und Andrew hatte Angst, die Wut seines Bruders wieder auf sich zu ziehen, wenn er sich jetzt einmischte. Außerdem wusste er gar nicht, was er sagen sollte. ‚Ich wollte nochmal mit ihm knutschen‘? Nein, das war wirklich keine Option!

„Schön. Du lässt ihn vollgekotzt auf der Veranda liegen und das ist okay, aber wenn ich mich um ihn kümmere, dann ist es das nicht. Du bist doch echt bescheuert, Mann! Meine Schlüssel!“ Damit streckte er die Hand in Tuckers Richtung aus.

„Da und jetzt verzieh dich!“

Der Kerl nahm die Schlüssel entgegen und wandte sich ab. Einen Augenblick verweilte sein Blick auf Andrew und er wirkte fast entschuldigend oder irgendwie wehmütig, aber vermutlich bildete er sich das nur ein. Dann zwinkerte der Mann kurz und wandte sich ab. Er drehte sich nicht mehr nach ihnen – nach Andrew – um, sondern stieg ohne weiteren Kommentar in seinen Pick Up, startete den Motor und fuhr davon.

Mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Trauer starrte Andrew dem Pick Up hinterher, ehe er sich besann, dass sein Bruder schließlich noch immer in der Tür stand. Mit hochgezogenen Schultern und gesenktem Kopf schlich er die Stufen hinauf und murmelte vorsichtig: „Darf ich reinkommen?“

Tucker legte einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn mit durch die offene Tür ins Haus.

„Dumme Frage, kleiner Bruder. Hey, das heute Morgen tut mir leid. Ich war noch zu besoffen, um mir Gedanken zu machen, wie es dir geht, wenn du nach dem Saufgelage aufwachst. War nicht böse gemeint, okay?“

Andrew hob den Blick und lächelte seinen Bruder dankbar an. Er nickte rasch. Offenbar war Tucker nicht wirklich auf ihn wütend und darüber war Andrew heilfroh. Nichts war für ihn schlimmer als mit seinem Bruder zu streiten. Jetzt, da die ganzen Leute verschwunden waren, war Tucker auch wieder er selbst. Der große und durchaus fürsorgliche Bruder, den Andrew so liebte, der Tucker der Gefühle zeigte, ihn nicht auslachte und sich um ihn kümmerte. Und nicht der immer-coole Typ, der blöde Sprüche mit seinen Freunden riss und total überheblich wirkte.

„Aber ernsthaft, Andrew. Du weißt, was sich dort draußen alles herumtreibt und du weißt, dass ich es hasse, wenn du nachts durch die Gegend rennst, ohne mich.“

„War nicht geplant“, murmelte Andrew entschuldigend. „Wir sind nur spazieren gegangen und haben irgendwie die Zeit aus den Augen verloren. Soll nicht wieder vorkommen.“

„Guter Junge.“ Tucker strubbelte durch Andrews Haare und lachte dann. „Gut, dass ich dem Kerl einige Schrammen in seine blöde Karre gefahren habe. Die hat er verdient. Meinen kleinen Bruder so sorglos in der Dunkelheit rumstreifen zu lassen … tz!“

„Wie hieß er eigentlich?“, wagte Andrew vorsichtig einen Vorstoß in die Geheimnisse des Fremden, der ihn dort in dem kleinen Park fast schon verführt hatte.

„Ah …. Donald McIrgendwas oder so … keine Ahnung.“

„Oh … kein Freund von dir?“

„Nicht wirklich. Der tauchte gestern Abend hier auf und hat gefragt, wo er hier in der Gegend ein Hotel oder was finden könnte und wir haben uns kurz unterhalten, da hat er sich nach Vampiren erkundigt. Wollte wissen, ob wir welche haben, wie viele und, und, und. Fand das Mal ne nette Abwechslung und außerdem hatte er ein geiles Auto, also hab ich ihm angeboten, für die Nacht reinzukommen und mitzufeiern. Er hat sich dann auch noch angeboten, Bartender zu spielen, dann war der Abend geritzt …“

Andrew hörte seinem Bruder nicht mehr zu, der anfing, ihm von Biggy zu erzählen, die er letzte Nacht vernascht hatte und was sie alles am See getrieben hatten und dass er noch gar nicht hätte fahren dürfen und, und,und.

Seine Gedanken waren bei dem schönen Fremden, der ihm das Küssen gezeigt und ihm vermutlich noch ganz andere Dinge beigebracht hätte …

ENDE!


End file.
